Events Worth Remembering
by Alaqua Slaughter
Summary: Sora doesn't go by the events, he goes by the days they happened. To him, that's what makes it special. SoraxRoxas. one-shot.


**3/16/08**

**Warning  
**Mentions of alcohol and a non-graphic-but-it's-still-sex scene.

* * *

It was a Saturday when he first laid eyes on Roxas Strife.

The other was tall and lean, with defined muscle, not enough to be bulky, but enough to look tough. His hair was in disarray, spiking to the right a bit, and into his face rather attractively. His eyes were bright blue, only a shade lighter than his own.

His clothing was radically different than his own as well. He was wearing baggy grey pants, and cream colored shirt, checkered at the seams of the sleeves. A black shirt appeared to be hidden beneath. His shoes were a grey color, almost worn looking. He had a checkered bracelet on his left wrist, a black ring on his index finger, a white one on his middle. 

The other was playing quarters, taking shots in a good natured sort of way. He seemed able to hold his alcohol, as he didn't appear very affected by his numerous drinks.

He didn't think much of Roxas Strife then.

It was a Wednesday when Seifer started picking on him.

He didn't really know why. He'd just been walking to his next class when the boy randomly declared that he was trespassing. 

He was a rather good fighter, proud of his ability to hold his own, and he'd tried to fight back, but there were four of them and only one of him. Odds declared that he lose, and he did. 

It went on for four months, no one noticing because Seifer was careful about the wounds he inflicted and the places he ambushed.

He often wished that Riku would walk with him home, but Riku lived on the other side of town and had to ride the bus there. He would never put Kairi in danger intentionally, so he made up excuses to go home alone. He hated doing that.

It was a Thursday when Roxas Strife saved him from Seifer.

Technically, Hayner _and_ Roxas had both saved him, but Roxas had been the one to actually pull Seifer away.

The self-appointed disciplinarian had fought back against his savior, leaving Roxas no choice but to either get him to calm down or give him a thorough ass kicking.

While Hayner concentrated on keeping the other three at bay, Roxas chose to do the latter and, soon enough, Seifer was on the ground, out cold.

He'd watched with fascination as Roxas moved, his punches and kicks so smooth he'd have to have been training for years. He'd watched as Roxas took a few hits of his own, only wincing and dealing back a blow twice as painful as the one he'd received.

It was a Tuesday when his mother died.

She had been sick for long time and he knew she'd been slowly dying, but it still came as a shock. Even so, he didn't cry. He wondered if that made him a bad son.

His father had taken it upon himself to get the funeral arranged and to pick a burial site. He could hear him crying at night, trying to be quiet about it but failing miserably. 

He'd been forced to continue going to school. His friends gave him their condolences, trying to cheer him up, even if just a little, and they were trying to be sympathetic and not pitying. It didn't work half the time.

He'd never felt so alone.

It was a Sunday when Roxas found him in Twilight Town.

To be honest, he was completely surprised to see Roxas there. School was off the coast of Destiny Islands, a two hour drive away. He'd only come to Twilight Town to get away from the pitying glances and his father's tears.

He'd been sitting on the clock tower, his legs dangling over the edge. Roxas had paused when he'd seen him, as if deciding whether or not he should leave. In the end, he hadn't. He'd simply sat down a couple of paces away, not saying anything, not even looking at him. Then he'd randomly commented on the sunset and the emotions of the past few months had exploded.

He'd yelled at Roxas for being there and not leaving him alone. He'd yelled about his friends and how no one understood. He'd even yelled at Roxas for saving him from Seifer.

Through it, Roxas had remained quiet, almost impassive. When he'd finished his rant, Roxas had commented on the moon.

He'd told about how he was in Twilight Town because that's where his brother lived. He'd run away from his aunt in order to get to his brother's apartment, only to find it empty. The clock tower had been a hang out spot for a few friends of his a few years back and he'd gone there wanting to be alone, only to find someone else who _was_ alone.

He'd taken off his checkered bracelet and handed it over without a word. Equally silent, he'd put it on.

They'd left at the same time, Roxas saying something about the moon again.

It was a Monday when they buried his mother.

He'd hidden in his room most of the time, staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering why he couldn't cry.

Roxas found him, again.

The blond sat in the computer chair, as if it were his room. They listened to the mourning sounds coming from below for a long time. Eventually, Roxas got up, crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around him.

He'd buried his face into the other's shoulder. Roxas didn't seem to mind, he only adjusted his arms so that they were more secure, muttering that everything would be alright.

Finally, he'd cried.

It was a Friday when Axel told him to stop trying to figure Roxas out.

He'd been spying for a while by then. Always wanting to know where the blond boy was, what he was doing, who he was with, just to try to see if he could gain a little insight into a life he knew almost nothing about.

Axel caught him spying from behind the bleachers. The red-head had been eerily silent while he'd crept up on the stalker-ish one. He was sure he'd jumped a mile and had even yelped loudly when Axel casually asked what the view was like.

He'd sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse, only to turn red when Axel laughed. Axel continued to laugh until he was wishing very badly that he could just sink into the ground. When the loud guffaws turned into chuckles, Axel had pat his shoulder and said that he'd noticed the spying for a long time.

He had freaked, panicking. Axel was known to use everything he could to make another person miserable, even if he didn't know them.

Axel then assured him that the whole thing was too amusing, so he hadn't told Roxas about his spying endeavors.

It was a small comfort.

Axel then proceeded to say that if he wanted to get to know Roxas, the smart (and logical) thing to do would be to make friends, not peek when he thought no one was looking. He went on, saying that Roxas was an enigma, no one really knew him besides his family, and even they didn't know much.

He'd left with the resolve to become a _good_ friend.

It was a Saturday when he first made love to Roxas.

They'd been friends for while, and he still knew little about the boy who'd saved him so many times.

They were hanging out in a secluded room, tipsy from a drink that Axel had mixed downstairs. Sounds from the party were coming up from below, assuring them that no one could hear what they were saying.

Roxas had talked about nothing in particular, switching subjects faster than Kairi when she was hyper. He'd listened with rapt attention, hoping that something personal would make it past the lips he'd been dying to touch ever since Roxas had comforted him at his mother's wake.

When nothing new came out, he'd given up holding back. He jumped on the other, smashing his body and mouth against the one he'd longed for.

Roxas had stayed perfectly still. After some desperate whines, the blond responded, kissing back almost as fiercely.

Hands were in places they shouldn't have been, sounds were coming from their throats that they didn't even know they could make, tongues battled with each other for dominance, and any worries flew out of their minds. Their clothes came off rather quickly, the cool air made them hiss, but that was quickly cut off when they combined their mouths again.

It'd only taken a few minutes for him to be inside of Roxas, after waiting for so many months.

The heat and tightness and moans and scratches had been wonderful alone, but it was the sound of his own name falling from Roxas's lips that completed the whole experience. 

He'd noticed once or twice, but he had never really given it much thought. Roxas never said his name, not when he was calling for the other to wait or when he was checking off people that needed to pitch in to pay for dinner. He simply never said it.

That night, he was screaming it.

"Mm, ah! S- _Sora_!"

Sora had made sure to be deep inside when he himself felt the need to release arrive. He made sure to lock eyes with the one he'd been desperate to have for so long.

Afterwards, as Roxas slept and Sora played with his hair, he felt a contentment that he hadn't felt for a long time. He'd suffered, yes, but sex with Roxas had been worth it. _Finally_ claiming Roxas as his own had been worth it.

Being able to_ love_ Roxas had been worth it.

* * *

_Hm... I don't know how to feel about this one. First sex scene and it's all vague. XD. Ah well, maybe next time I'll get graphic. CC, praise, whatever, reviews much appreciated. Though if you just enjoyed and don't have anything to say, that's good too!_

_- Slaughter_


End file.
